


Sweet Talk

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Йен не любит сладкие сердечки. Они липкие и противные, а Микки Милкович продолжает бросать их ему в голову.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689324) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



_Вжуух._

Йен резко оторвался от учебника математики, его взгляд уткнулся в то, что только что врезалось ему в голову и теперь невинно лежало перед ним на столе.

Фиолетовое конфетное сердечко.

«Сладко» — гласила надпись на нём.

Он поднял его и с подозрением оглядел библиотеку.

Через два столика от него сидела хихикающая группа первокурсников, но он не видел ни коробок с конфетами, ни валентинок, только бумагу, ручки и библиотечные книги.

На первом заседании студенческого совета шла речь о сборе средств, а на доске был написан список идей для весеннего бала.

В дальнем углу рядом с окнами развалились Микки и Игги Милкович. Ну, Микки развалился, положив ноги на стол, его стул был на весу, балансируя на двух ножках. Игги что-то строчил на клочке бумаги.

Пока Йен наблюдал за ним, Микки поднял маленькую картонную коробку в своей руке и вытряхнул несколько конфетных сердечек себе в рот. Он громко хрустнул ими, глядя на Йена. Затем он усмехнулся. Широко и злобно. Как акула.

Йен покачал головой и снова попытался сосредоточиться на математической задаче. На этой неделе Микки, наверное, точил зуб на Липа. Йен помнил, когда они ещё были друзьями в детстве, но Микки сломал одну из игрушечных машинок Липа — редкий и драгоценный подарок на день рождения от Моники, — и с тех пор всё пошло под откос. А когда у Липа и Микки возникали проблемы, Микки был более чем счастлив отыграться на любом Галлагере, который попадался ему под руку. Йен не собирался вестись на эту провокацию.

_Вжуух._

Йен стиснул зубы. Этот леденец отскочил от его уха и упал на пол.

_Вжуух._

Микки явно оттачивал свою меткость. Следующий приземлился прямо перед Йеном, на его учебник.

БУДЬ МОИМ.

Йен стряхнул его, так что он приземлился рядом с другим, и сосредоточенно посмотрел на то место в своём блокноте, где он начал записывать следующую задачу. _Если x равно 12…_

 _Вжуух. Вжуух. Вжуух._ Ещё три сердца: одно ударило Йена в лоб, другое — по щеке, и когда он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Микки, последнее попало ему по носу. При виде выражения лица Йена Микки попытался подавить смешок, но ему это не удалось.

Йен прищурился и посмотрел на библиотекаря, которая уставилась в экран компьютера за своей конторкой. Даже учителя не хотели связываться с Милковичами, если не были вынуждены.

Отлично. Пофиг. Ему нужно было сделать домашнее задание, а Микки тратил единственное свободное для этого время, которое у него было только в школе.

Йен захлопнул свою книгу и собрал все леденцовые сердечки, липкие в его потной ладони. Он решительно направился к столику в углу. Микки поднял брови. Игги продолжал строчить.

— Это отвратительно, — сказал Йен, обращаясь к Микки, и бросил горсть конфет ему на колени. — Если ты собираешься меня раздражать, то хотя бы брось что-нибудь хорошее.

Микки уставился на него в ответ, затем скривил губы в усмешке. Йен ещё секунду свирепо смотрел на него, потом повернулся и зашагал обратно к своему столу. Он чувствовал, как глаза Микки прожигают дыру у него в затылке, но отказывался доставить тому удовольствие обернувшись.

Йен справился с тремя следующими задачами в блаженном покое и тишине, за исключением несносных первокурсников, чей учитель продолжал кричать на них, хотя на самом деле он не был уверен, что его ответы были правильными. Мисс Коллинз задавала только такие задания, ответы на которые не были перечислены в конце книги, поэтому он никогда не знал, был ли он на верном пути или нет. Он записал уравнение для следующей задачи, затем начал грызть кончик карандаша, думая о том, как её решить.

Ножки стула Микки ударились о пол с такой силой, что Йен услышал это, хотя пол был застелен ковром. Йен не поднял глаз, но не мог не заметить, как Микки протянул руку и скомкал листок бумаги Игги.

— Эй! — запротестовал Игги, и Микки бросил в него этот бумажный комок, который срикошетил от головы Игги, а затем брюнет снова откинулся на спинку стула. Йен поморщился — даже ему было ясно, что это было ошибкой. Игги подцепил ногой стул Микки и опрокинул его назад. Микки замахал руками, но не сумел удержать равновесие, завалившись на бок вместе со стулом, придавившим его сверху.

Даже библиотекарь не могла это проигнорировать. Но, прежде чем она успела подойти и выгнать их, Микки и Игги встали и неторопливо вышли из библиотеки, словно оказывая ей услугу.

Йен покачал головой. У него оставалось двенадцать задач и всего полчаса на их решение, но по крайней мере теперь он сможет сосредоточиться.

Но, как оказалось, он всё ещё не мог. Без отвлечения в лице Микки, бросающегося в него всякой фигнёй, что хоть как-то его развлекало, он не мог отрицать: его домашнее задание по математике было просто… скучным.

У него даже не было конфет или чего-нибудь ещё. Конечно, сладкие сердечки были отвратительны, но это было лучше, чем ничего. И иногда надписи в посланиях становилась размытыми или не по центру, и они заканчивались так, что выходила глупая случайная хрень, такая как «горошек» или «будь хор». (Хотя, не сказать, что их оригинальные надписи и до этого не были такими же глупыми и случайными.)

Порывшись в кармане, он понял, что у него, по крайней мере, осталась сигарета из пачки, которую он стащил с комода Липа, и зажигалка в рюкзаке. Оставив там все свои вещи — если кто-то захочет переписать его домашнее задание по алгебре, они, вероятно, получат по заслугам — он нырнул в уборную, чтобы покурить. Вдруг, после перерыва он сможет лучше сосредоточиться.

Когда он вернулся, первокурсников уже не было, и заседание студенческого совета наконец завершалось, но Микки снова сидел в углу у окна, на этот раз в одиночестве.

Йен закатил глаза, затем демонстративно отошёл и сел по другую сторону своего стола, спиной к Микки. Он устроился на стуле поудобнее и уставился в учебник.

_Вжуух._

То, что только что отскочило от его затылка, было больше и тяжелее, чем конфетное сердце, и Микки бросил это довольно сильно.

Йен резко обернулся, но, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, Микки многозначительно уставился в пол.

Это был шоколад в форме сердечка, завернутый в красную фольгу. Йен моргнул, затем наклонился и поднял его. Он перевернул его — с обратной стороны было место, чтобы вписать имена, как когда вы должны были дать по одной конфете всем в вашем классе, словно маленький ребёнок.

ОТ: ДАНИЭЛЬ

КОМУ: АЛИСА

— Алиса? — сказал он, затем поднял глаза на Микки, который смотрел на него с пустым выражением лица.

Йен пожал плечами, развернул угощение и сунул в рот.

Микки вытащил свою коробку конфетных сердечек, подбросил одну конфетку в воздух, а затем поймал её ртом, хрустя ей, как будто это был кубик льда.

— Отвратительно, — пробормотал Йен, ощущая на языке сладкий и густой тающий шоколад. Он вернулся к своему домашнему заданию по математике, но не раньше, чем увидел ухмылку Микки. На этот раз не такую злобную.


End file.
